fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 1
Four years later... Wolfgang) *Looking at Starlet* Just in time. Samantha) *Breathing hard* Yeah... Wolfgang) *Looks at Samantha* She couldn’t come any earlier... Samantha) *Out of breathe still* Not any earlier... Wolfgang) We were here doing Christmas to now, our baby born 12 am on New Years Day...Imagine what she may say... Samantha) *Head tilts* Yeah, it’s pretty special... Wolfgang) *Kisses Samantha’s lips* Goodnight, sweetheart. Samantha) You too... Nurse) *Looks into the room* Sir, can you come here for a moment. Wolfgang) Sure...*Gets up and walks outside* ( The nurse closes the door ) Wolfgang) An-''' '''Nurse) *Hands Wolfgang a notepad and pen* Autograph please. Wolfgang) …*Signs his autograph onto an empty page of the notepad* Here you go...*Hands the notepad and pen back* Nurse) *Reads it* Happy New Years?! I said autograph... Wolfgang) Oh...*Takes the notepad, opens to a clean page, and signs his autograph for real this time* Now my autograph is-*Nurse looks at the notepad* Nurse) *Reads upside down words* Just kidding, this isn’t my autograph...You know, I’ve said on TV that I don’t like paparazzis and all... Wolfgang) *Smiles* You now have my autograph. Nurse) Ahem, your name. Wolfgang) My name is confidential. Nurse) *Opens the notepad to a clean page* I...want...your...name...SIGNED! *Hands the notepad to Wolfgang* Or, I’ll get newscasters here and take the security you’re suppose to get away... Wolfgang) -_- *Takes the notepad, actually signing his full name* You want it and you have it...*Hands the notepad back* Nurse) *Takes the notepad* Thank you, now ki-''' '''Wolfgang) Haha - NO...*Walks pass the nurse, going back into the room, after opening the door* Nurse) *In head* Paparazzi time... *Walks away* Samantha) No nurse kissing again, right? Wolfgang) So...*Looks at Starlet’s face* She has your face... Samantha) Wolfgang, did you kiss that nurse?! Wolfgang) Not at all...She kept bugging me for my autograph... Samantha) And you gave it to her... Wolfgang) Had no choice, she would have got reporters over here and taken our security from anyone who may try running in... Samantha) It wouldn’t be that bad... Wolfgang) Say that now, but the last thing we need is a hater who wants us dead or something... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) And she tried to get me to kiss her... Samantha) … Wolfgang) I didn’t kiss her like any other nurse... Samantha) SO YOU LIED TO ME! Wolfgang) No...I haven’t kissed a nurse, they’ve kissed me...I walked past this nurse... Samantha) Really?! Wolfgang) Yeah...Now back to the baby, you’re screaming...You’ll wake her up, *Tone changes* Mother... Samantha) Okay, Father...You’re right, our baby has my face, like Jenna, Alexandria, and Aaron... Wolfgang) Hey, Aaron’s got some of my face! Samantha) Don’t yell, Father. Wolfgang) … Samantha) Want to hold her? Wolfgang) Sure... Samantha) It’ll be so good when we get back home...I hate that we missed Christmas with Jenna, Alexandria, and Aaron, but I’m sure Nintendo’s doing well with them... Wolfgang) He always does pretty nice jobs. In Wolfgang and Samantha’s rebuilt mansion... Jenna) *Running* I’m going to beat you! Alice) NO! *Runs pass Jenna* I will beat you! Jenna) …*Slows down* I lost! *Turns around and walks away* Nintendo) Come on you two, bed time... Jenna) Aww... Nintendo) Aaron is in bed already. Alice) No bed, I want Mom! Nintendo) She’ll be home when you -''' '''Jenna) I want Mom too! Nintendo) They’ll be home when they get home...Who knows, they may be home when you wake up today... Jenna) …*Runs for her room* Alice) :D *Jumps into Nintendo’s arms, after running towards him* Meanwhile, in an unknown location... DF) *Looks down at the ground, trapped in a small room handcuffed to a wall* … Nebula Meteonoid) *Contained and neutralized from turning into his ball form* Ugh... Barinel) *Contained with Meteonoid* Ugh... Nebula Meteonoid) You can stop copying me, you know! Barinel) Eh, I don’t see why I cannot. Nebula Meteonoid) It annoys me. Barinel) ECHO, ECHO, ECHO! Nebula Meteonoid) That too! ( The door to the room opens, bring light into the dark room ) DF) …*Has a grown beard and mustache, but remains looking at the ground* … ( A person walks into the room, carrying a tray of foods like bread and chocolate ) DF) *Looks over* Poshi... ( Poshi places the tray down next to DF, lifting a desktop up ) ( Poshi puts the tray on the desktop, turning the desk on ) ( Robot hands come out ) Barinel) HEY OUR FOOD! WE ARE HUNGRY! ???) YES, WE’RE VERY HUNGRY TOO! Barinel) SHUT IT! ( Poshi walks away, leaving the room and closing the door behind her, with zero emotion shown ) ( The robot hands pick up food and help feed DF ) In another room... Wolf) Pass the butter, Persona... Persona) *Robot-ish tone* Yes, Dad. ( Serenity gives Persona the tray of butter ) Persona) Thank you. *Passes the butter to Wolf* Serenity) You’re welcome. Wolf) Thank you. Persona) You’re welcome. Wolf) Crystal, the bread please... Crystal) *Robot-ish tone* Yes Dada... ( Christian gives Crystal the basket of bread ) Crystal) Thank you. Christian) *Robot-ish tone* You’re welcome. ( Crystal gives Wolf the bread basket ) Wolf) Thank you. Crystal) You’re welcome. Wolf) Ray, the pork. ( Jane passes the pork to Ray ) ( Ray gets out of his seat and walks the pork to Wolf ) Wolf) *Takes the plate with pork* Thank you, Ray, but you should have passed it to your sisters... Ray) You’re welcome, Dad, and I’m sorry. Wolf) It’s okay, but next time you get locked up like big, bad DF. Ray) I understand...*Walks back to his seat* Wolf) Wow, look at you guys! ( Garren and Nexus chow down on their food ) Wolf) Eat up boys...*Looks at Val* Come on, Val, eat something. Val) *Sits with an empty plate* No thanks sir, but thank you for asking...May I go to my room? Wolf) You may... ( Val gets out of his seat and carries his empty plate away ) ( Panting is heard behind a door ) Wolf) OH JOHNNY, COME HERE BOY! Johnny) *Comes out of the doggy door* WOOF, WOOF! *Runs under the table, looking for scraps* In another room... ( Poshi exits the room with three plates ) In a fourth room... Aero Tails) STOP! *Crawling* ( Wolfie pulls Aero Tails back ) Aero Tails) ST-*Wolfie bits Aero Tails* RAAAAAAAAAAAH! ( Wolfie squeezes Aero Tails, until he becomes lifeless ) ( Aero Tails is dropped onto the ground and Wolfie begins eating ) Back into Wolfgang and Samantha’s mansion... BONK, BONK! ( Aaron turns his light on ) Razeun) ATTENTION! Aaron) Hey Razeun...*Gets out of bed, with his green footy pajamas covered in white winds* I just have to open this window...*Gets to the window, trying to open it, but is unable to* ( Jupico floats outside the window ) Aaron) *Not heard by Jupico* I can’t open it... ( The window suddenly opens, with Jupico coming into the room ) ( Aaron closes the window ) ( Jupico flies up the the lock, locking it without touching it ) Jupico) Night... ( Aaron gets into bed, Jupico tucking him in ) Aaron) You too... Razeun) MY ATTENTION! Jupico) Goodnight to you too, Razeun...*Turns the light off* ( The room darkens ) Legends' Rage: Episode 2 Thoughts on Wolfgang and Samantha’s relationship? What about how everyone is acting towards Wolf; what has happened to them? What about Jupico? Anything else, comment below. '' '' Legends’ Rage: Episode 1 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''>What do you think of Wolf now? LOVE HIM MORE THAN BEFORE! HATE HIM MORE THAN BEFORE! Don’t care about him. Don’t know. Others + Others - '' ''This episode was published at 12am USA Eastern on January 1st, 2013... Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Starlet Category:Jenna Category:Alice Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Barinel Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Poshi301 Category:Wolf Category:Persona Category:Serenity Category:Christian Category:Crystal Category:Ray Category:Jane Category:Garren Category:Nexus Category:Valentin 98 Category:Johnny Category:Aero Tails Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Aaron Category:Razeun Category:Jupico